A Walk to Remember
by MissCalamity
Summary: Well, I don't think I'm going to be very good at writing a summary. But I think it's really good so far! Splendid. Wonderful. Legible. Brilliant. Incredible. My opinion may be a little biased. (Fiolee/Marshonna) Picture is not mine; credit goes to 'zoo-chan' on deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fiolee fanfiction. Actually, this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. Actually, this is my first fanfiction.**

**I'm not going to do the whole "no harsh criticism" or "no mean comments", because to me it doesn't matter if it's your first fanfic or your hundredth. A story is a story, so just give me your honest opinions. All reviews are appreciated!**

**Also, I somewhat tweaked Cake's personality to be slightly more like Jake, just a little bit. She gets on my nerves sometimes. Sorry Cake :3**

**And lastly, I'm writing in the present tense as a challenge to myself. Let's see if I keep it up. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Land of Ooo, or the treehouse, or Fionna, or Cake, or Cake's brick-filled pillowcase, or Fionna's outfit, or Fionna's cocoon-like sleeping bag, or Fionna's backpack, or the contents of Fionna's backpack, or Fionna's sword, or Gumball, or Gumball's outfit, or Marshall, or Marshall's outfit, or the Candy People, or the Candy Kingdom, or the Candy Kingdom Castle, or the Candy Kingdom Castle hallway, or the forest near the Candy Kingdom, or... well, you get the idea. ADVENTURE TIME IS NOT MINE. I do own Everything Taco, though.

* * *

"Fionna... Fionna! FIONNA!" Cake hits her sister over the head with a pillow.

"Cake! What the hey, man?" Fionna yawns, rubbing her head. "What have you got in your pillowcase, bricks?"

Cake smiles, "about time you wake up, sweetcheeks! I made breakfast! It's an everything taco!" Fionna looks up in time to see the feline adding the frypan she cooked with to her giant creation, whispering to it, "I love you, everything taco!"

"It's not even six o'clock in the morning! I'm going back to bed." Grumbling, the human shuts her eyes and rolls over.

"Oh no you're not girl! You've got a big day ahead, remember what Prince Gumball said?"

With a heavy sigh, Fionna recalls the earlier conversation where he had told the two he was working on some great experiment that he would need their help with. "Fine." She worms her way out of her cocoon-like sleeping bag and goes to rummage through the closet, looking for something to wear. Finally she come across what she's looking for; a light blue tee, a navy blue skirt, thigh-high white socks, black slip-on shoes, and her bunny-eared hat. _I can't go anywhere without my hat._

"You go get changed... I need some private time over here," says Cake, gazing lovingly at her taco.

The adventuress grins, "sure thing. Enjoy your breakfast." Gathering her clothes, the girl walks into the bathroom, emerging less than five minutes later fully dressed. Glancing around, she asks "Um... where'd everything taco go?"

The cat gives Fionna a look of shame.

She can't help but laugh, "you ate the whole thing already?!"

Cake nods, burping as proof. "So," she says, trying to change the topic, "you ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me get my backpack and sword."

"You don't need to take your sword! We're just baking!" Cake calls out after the young girl, but she'd already gone and returned, fully equipped. She sighs. "Alright then, let's go."

**~o~X~o~**

"So, what are we doing this 'experiment' for again?" asks Fionna, adding a teaspoon of vanilla essence to the mixture.

"Simple, really," says Gumball, overly dressed in a lab coat and goggles. "We're going to offer these scrumptious muffins, cookies, and cakes to the citizens of the Candy Kingdom and determine which is the prevailing treat, as chosen by the people."

"Right... and what's the purpose of it?"

"There's always a purpose for experimenting! Whether it be for the love of science, or just-"

The adventuress abruptly cuts off the babbling prince, "yeah, sounds mathematical. Will you excuse me, I need the toilet." With an innocent smile, she walks out the door.

"Okay, but hurry back! Things are going to get really exciting - we're going to watch them rise in the oven!"

Fionna rolls her eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," she mutters sarcastically. _I can't believe I used to have a crush on that dude! I mean, he's a good friend and all, but..._ Lost in her thoughts, she walks through the halls of the castle absentmindedly, not knowing what her intentions were or where she was going. Without realising the teenager soon finds herself in the nearby forest. It's not until she hears a rustling bush that she pays attention to her surroundings.

Fionna focuses her attention on the bush, "hello?"

It rustles again, the entire shrub shaking.

"Is someone there?" She instinctively pulls out her sword.

Two glowing red eyes glare back at her menacingly.

With a gasp, she stutters, "w-who are you?"

A low growl eminates from the bush. Suddenly, the eyes disappear, and the shaking stops.

Her eyes darting around frantically, the nervous girl tries to figure out which way she came from. She walks backwards, holding her sword out in front of her, thinking how lucky it was that she'd ignored Cake's earlier advice and taken her weapon. _Maybe they're gone._

She listens intently but can't hear a thing. So it takes her by surprise when two hands wrap around her waist. "Hey."

Fionna screams, turning around quickly, ready to fight. At the last minute she recognises the person. "Marshall!"

* * *

**Soo? Was it good? Was it terrible? And more importantly, what should I do in chapter 2? I desperately need your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo, chapter two! Shout out to the reviewers, followers, and favourite-ers (Fionna, GHOSTGIRL, fioleefan1000, ReadingGurl07, PeopleKillPeople, asavage200). And, of course, to the 100+ anonymous viewers. Thank you all. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

_So vulnerable._ Marshall can't help himself, he sneaks up behind Fionna, snaking his arms around her body. "Hey."

She squeals, then spins as fast as she can (though remaining in his arms) as if she's about to strike. Then she realises who it is. "Marshall!"

He chuckles, letting her go before floating up and grabbing an apple. "What's up Fi?" the vampire asks casually with a wink, as he sucks the colour out of the fruit.

"Besides just having a heart attack?!"

He laughs again, "oh, come now. I wouldn't let THAT happen." He flies behind her back, resting his hands gently around her neck, fangs exposed, "I'd bite you first."

Fionna can feel her friend's cool breath on her neck, and shivers. "Knock it off!" She flicks his forehead dismissively, which earns her another laugh from the king.

"So what's a good little girl like you doing wandering around in the forest alone?" he asks while floating in circles around his friend.

She groans, and sits down. Resting her head against a tree, she shuts her eyes and says, "I hate baking."

"Makes sense. No really, that explains everything."

Her eyes snap open, and greet his with a withering glare. Then with a sigh Fionna starts to explain; "well I was hanging out with _Prince Gumball_," he notes the annoyance in the girl's voice, "because he said he needed our help with an 'experiment', but ends up we were just baking. I was hoping to fight another round of evil ninjas he accidentally created. I needed a break, so here I am."

The king raises a suspicious eyebrow. "So I take it you're not enjoying yourself."

"Not exactly."

"But you're going to go back." More of a statement than a question.

"Well, what can I do? He's the prince." She sighs again.

"And I'm the king."

"Your point?"

'The King' glides close to Fionna, so close their faces are almost touching. "My point is, the king beats the prince any day. Everyone knows that."

He sees the blood rushing to her cheeks, and his sensitive vampire ears can hear the hitch in her breath, and her racing heart beat. He smirks, drifting away. "You are so easy to tease!"

Fionna grins, standing up. He know she's about to retaliate when her cell rings. She raises a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. She picks it up, "Hello?"

Marshall can just make out the other side of the conversation. _"Where are you? The muffins have risen half an inch, and the cake is almost done!"_

The immortal boy scowls. _Gumball._

"Oh, yeah, um... Having some, uh... toilet... issues..."

_"Really? Because I think I have the perfect cure for that..."_

Marshall tries to suppress his laughter, but a snicker escapes his lips.

"NO! Um... really, I'm fine... Uh, shouldn't be too much longer..."

The look of horror on Fionna's face forces another snort from the vampire. She once again tells him to shush, the blood pooling in her cheeks. Marshall raises my hands in surrender.

_"Well, you'd better be here soon..."_ There's a ding in the background. _"Oh! The cake is ready. We're putting the cookies in now!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. Bye." The young teen hangs up.

"'Toilet issues'?" Marshall quotes. "Are you serious?" He cracks up laughing.

"Shut up Marshall Lee..." she blushes a brighter shade of red. "But I do have to get back now."

"Oh, I'm sure. Wouldn't want to miss another second of that riveting oven-watching."

She punches him lightly on the shoulder. "See you round." She turns to leave.

"Wait," the king holds her shoulder to keep her in place, "you're actually going to go running off to do Dumbball's tedious tasks?"

"_Gumball_," she corrects me, "and like I said, he's the prince."

"And like _I_ said, I'm the king."

Fionna rolls her eyes, "then what can I do for you, Your Majesty?" She courtsies sarcastically, another grin spreading across her face.

"Not go," Marshall says seriously. "Stay here, with me." Why he wanted her to stay so badly was a mystery even to himself. _To get her out of something she despises doing? So I can mock her some more? Because I hate Gumbutt? Or... Do I actually enjoy spending time with her? No, of course not._

He notices the blush creeping up the girl's face once more. Then she asks. "Why?"

Now he has to think fast. "Because," Marshall says slowly, contemplating his response. Then he smirks, "you and I both know you want to hang with me. Besides, do you really want to taste-test with that gumwad?"

She smiles, recalling that nickname they'd assigned for him. "No, I guess not- wait, how'd you know we were going to taste-test?"

_Because I was lurking in the trees while you had that conversation with him._ He shrugs. "Lucky guess."

Fionna gives her friend a suspicious look, but he changes the subject, thinking back to the first time she'd opted for himself over the pink prince.

"I know you're going to say yes to me, so let's just go. Come on," Marshall extends his hand.

"I don't know..." He knew he was starting to persuade the girl.

"Alright then, I won't force you to... Except..." Swooping down, the vampire whips the hat off her head. He watches with awe as the young teenager's golden locks flow down to the middle of her back, perfectly framing her face. _What the hell are you thinking Marshall?_ Quickly he composes myself and hopes she hadn't noticed.

"My hat!" she cries, jumping up and down, desperately trying to reach it. They both knew it was no use, but she still tried. "Give it back!"

Marshall laughs. "No way, bunny. You want it, come and get it." He pulls the hat over his head before zooming away.

"Get back here Marshall Lee!" she yells, before the vampire king hears a dull thudding chasing after him.

Whilst Fionna may be a fast runner, Marshall Lee knows she would never catch up to his own speed. So he lands on his feet and slows his pace dramatically to give her a fair shot.

The blonde adventuress' footsteps get louder, and suddenly the teenage boy gets tackled to the ground. "Pinned ya," she says with a giggle, snatching the hat back.

While she fumbles to tuck her hair in, the king uses the opportunity to flip suddenly so Fionna is lying on the ground. "Pinned ya back," he replies, his trademark smirk not leaving his face.

They're both almost simultaneously aware of their close proximity to one another. Fionna, trying to hide the blood that was once again flooding her cheeks, looks away.

"You know, that colour in your cheeks looks delicious," Marshall growls, "it's making me hungry."

This only makes Fionna's face go redder still, if that's even possible. She remains silent.

Marshall chuckles deeply, nearing her face, exposing his fangs threateningly.

"Dude, I know you're not gonna bite me."

"Who ever said anything about biting you?" he replied, their lips almost touching.

The innocent girl stares at him wide-eyed, dumbfounded and lost for words, as if frozen in place. She can feel his cool breath on her lips.

The vampire, now less than half an inch away from her face, leans in closer. His lips brushed against hers. Holding back laughter, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the trick he was about to pull. _Maybe I should just do it... You're kidding yourself Marshall. When do you ever not go through with a prank?_

Fionna's brain was overloaded with thousands of thoughts. She couldn't make sense of anything; all her thoughts were clouded with confusion. _What's he doing? I've probably got it wrong. He not going to... is he? Well, he flirts and all but he's just kidding... isn't he? He doesn't like me in that why... does he? He's never gone this far before... I mean, this would jeopardise our friendship... And I don't like him in that way... do I?_

Suddenly Marshall bursts into a fit of laughter, floating high into the air. "Gotcha! Oh, you should've seen your face!"

Fionna's cheeks flush again, but with anger instead of embarrassment. "Why would you do that!" she screams. "What's wrong with you?" He sees a tear trickle down her cheek. "You really had me going there! And then what, you just pull away at the last second?" She wipes the tears away with one hand, sniffling, before she takes off.

Marshall's jaw drops at her outburst. _It was just a harmless joke... Oh glob, what have I done?_ "Hey, Fi, come on! You gotta admit it was pretty funny! I didn't mean to take it so far! Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He calls out after her, but she's already run off with incredible speed. Finally he finds her, sitting on the edge of a large cliff, crying. She's taken her hat off - something she never does - and put it on the grass beside her. The drop was so far down even Marshall's enhanced vampire vision couldn't see the bottom.

The vampire king opens his mouth to speak, but Fionna starts talking first. "I actually thought for a second there that you might've had feelings for me... or whatever. But that was too far, dude. Do you know how long I've liked you? I even faked a crush on PG to try and make you jealous!" _Oh my glob, Fi. Well, it worked._ "But obviously you just hate me, and just want to tease me all the time." She stands up. "So what's the point in living?" She turns to face her vampire friend. "Goodbye, Marshall." And with that, she falls.

* * *

**Cliffhanger - literally! ... sorta. Dedicated to you, GHOSTGIRL.**

**I'm sure a lot of people are going to hate me for making Fionna jump off that cliff. But you'll see why, when Chapter 3 is uploaded. So RFFR - read, follow, favourite, review!**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
